1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 2-in-1 card-insertion type memory card adapter, and especially to an adapter for converting a Mini SD card or a Micro SD card to have the specification for connecting suiting an SD card after insertion of the Mini SD card or the Micro SD card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memory cards in the markets nowadays have numerous kinds, and memory cards of various brands have different sizes, this renders users to have to purchase compatible electric products in use in order to allow the memory cards to be used commonly with them.
However, among various memory cards, some are used by the identical reading mode, for instance, Mini SD cards, Micro SD cards and SD cards all are commonly used in the reading mode, they are different only in size; there have been many “Mini SD-converting into-SD adapters” in the markets to convert a Mini SD card to have the specification for connecting suiting an SD card, with which the Mini SD card can be connected through a “Mini SD-converting into-SD adapter” and applied in an electronic product that can only read an SD card.
Alternatively, there have been “Micro SD-converting into-SD adapters” in the markets to convert a Micro SD card to have the specification for connecting suiting an SD card, with which the Micro SD card can be transferred through a “Mini SD-converting into-SD adapter” to be applied in electronic products that can only read an SD card.
However, when portable electronic products that can be carried on users' persons, for instance, PDAs, mobile phones, mobile albums, computers etc. are used to do data, image or sound access, if their specifications for connecting suit SD cards, a “Mini SD-converting into-SD adapter” or a “Micro SD-converting into-SD adapter” are often used to do connecting for Mini SD cards or Micro SD cards, so that data can be up loaded or down loaded.
For a consumer, when in use, he must purchase two kinds of adapters (a “Mini SD-converting into-SD adapter” and a “Micro SD-converting into-SD adapter”) for specification converting. In other words, this may induce inconvenience for a user in carrying, and is subjected to making confusing in use.